Best friends to sort-of-lovers?
by ZeroKuran03
Summary: Every year, the Kiryuus and their twin sons Ichiru and Zero go to visit their old work friends, the Kurans. The Kurans have two children, Yuuki and Kaname. Ichiru and Yuuki quickly fall in love, and Zero and Kaname, lets just say, take a little longer. But they get there eventually. Story only revolves around Kaname and Zero though, so hardly any Ichiru and Yuuki.


Zero glanced out the window of the car and let out a long, heartfelt sigh. They had been driving already for two hours and had one and a half to go. Ichiru fell asleep in about fifteen minutes, so he now had no one to talk to. He didn't know what his parents were doing in the front seats. Probably listening to music too. He couldn't hear them through the headphones blaring rock music into his ears, though. Car trips were always so boring. Well, at least they lead to somewhere fairly interesting, he thought to himself. Eventually Zero fell asleep, thoughts of the very special person he was going to see again mixed with the calm love song that was now coming from his headphones filling his head.

Upon arriving, Zero shook his headphones off and stumbled clumsily out of the car, only realising where he was from the faint call of "Zero!" in a very familiar voice ringing in his ears. Very familiar, yet that he hadn't heard for what seemed like too long. He snapped his head up and saw a young boy with silky chocolate-brown hair, warm brown eyes and smooth, slightly tanned skin walking towards him. Zero's eyes widened and he softly murmured "Kaname…" under his breath, before running forwards into the boy's arms. He had the same intoxicatingly delicious scent and comforting warmth as the time before, the only thing that had changed was that he was now significantly taller than Zero.

"Hey! No fair! You weren't supposed to grow any taller, Kaname." he fake pouted, but then his lips formed a grin again.

"Oh I'm sorry, Zero. But you're much cuter when you're shorter than me." Kaname replied, which earned himself another tight bear-hug from the silver-haired boy.

"Zero! Could you come here and get your bags out of the car please?" his mum called, and Zero frowned at her for ruining the moment. His crush just called him cute and she was telling him to unpack?!

"I'll help you with that, Zero." Kaname offered, and the two of them walked over to the car, collected Zero's bags and carted them into the brunette's room.

"So… would you like something to eat or drink, Zero? I'm going to eat something now, so would you like to?" Kaname asked and Zero pouted.

"Don't be so formal! It annoys me. But yeah, I'm a little hungry." the brunette chuckled.

"Okay fine then. I'll try not to be formal." walking into the kitchen, they discussed how they were going to spend their day.

"We could… go and make more vlogs at the park for our youtube channel? But we can't go straight away." Kaname suggested, and was rewarded by an exclamation of delight and agreement from the other.

"Yes! Awesome idea. So… what should we do in the video?" they pondered together over crackers with cheese and hot-chocolate.

Back in Kaname's room, Zero didn't quite know what came over him. He just couldn't take his eyes off the brunette. Whether it was his pink lips, warm eyes, charming smile or elegant movements that captivated him.

"Hey Kaname? he asked, have you ever kissed anyone?" the brunette startled. _No,_ he thought to himself, _I want my first to be with you, Zero._ He shook his head and smiled.

"I would love to, though. Have you ever kissed anyone?" Zero blushed.

"No. I always wonder what it would feel like though." _Wow. What an awkward conversation._

"Then, how about we try? It wouldn't do either of us any harm, right?" the brunette suggested, and Zero gasped.

"But… I mean, aren't we too young to kiss yet?" though secretly, he thought twelve was a perfectly reasonable age at which to kiss someone. No sooner had he said that, though, Kaname had shifted over the bed to sit right next to him. Zero's blush increased tenfold and his heart hammered in his chest, and he was suddenly so aware of his friend's hand on his cheek it hurt. He wasn't at all reluctant to kiss him, though, and he leaned forward, closing the few centimeter gap between their lips.

What on earth did Zero have to be nervous about this? A part of him couldn't believe it was only now they started doing this, after knowing each other for so long. It was breath-taking, literally. Kaname pulled away, leaving Zero panting and out of breath.

"Wow. That wasn't even open-mouthed, and already you lost your breath, huh?" the brunette teased.

"Oh well I'm sorry! You took me by surprise, okay? he pouted, then hugged his friend tightly, but that was… really nice." A hand gently stroked through his hair, and Zero leaned into the touch. That hand pulled his head back gently so they were facing each other, and the bright blush returned to Zero's cheeks. Then their lips touched again, but in a somewhat more experienced way. Like they already knew what they were doing. Zero gasped in surprise as Kaname's tongue grazed over his bottom lip, and the brunette took it as a chance to enter his mouth. As expected, Zero only lasted a few seconds before needing to breathe.

"Hahh… K-Kaname. That was-" he was cut off by the pureblood.

"-wonderful, amazing, thank you so much my dear?" Kaname chuckled and Zero nodded, looking away embarrassedly.

"Yeah. It was."

"So… how about we go to the park now, my dear Zero?" the pureblood enquired.

"Ah! Yes! Don't forget the camera, though, Kaname. _Like you did last time_." Kaname laughed.

"Ah yes, and then we had to walk back to get it 'cause our parents had the car… It won't happen this time, I promise." they walked out of the house and down the driveway hand-in-hand.

Mrs. Kiryuu and Mrs. Kuran watched the two boys happily from the kitchen window, smiling to themselves. They flinched however when a loud "KANAME! THE CAMERA!" pierced the silence. Then they laughed and went back to their cooking for their families.


End file.
